


Secret Lovers No More

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Harry's relationship has been found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lovers No More

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Age disparity (44/18)
> 
> A/N: Originally written for the Round 5 of the Harry/Scorpius LDWS at harryscorp100 on Live Journal where our prompt was Daily Prophet, the drabble had to be 300 words or less, and this one did not make it through. This was my last week there. It was fun, and really can anyone be sad to go when they get art from _aurora_sky_ as a consolation prize?

There was something about watching Harry in the mornings as Scorpius drank his pumpkin juice. His hair was always messy (messier than normal) and he always came into the kitchen with his chest still bare, clad only in pyjama bottoms.

Typically the bare chest alone was enough to get Scorpius's attention and today was no different. His trousers tightened at the sight.

Scorpius noticed the owl that landed on the window ledge with the morning edition of the _Prophet_ as Harry rummaged through the icebox.

"Huh-oh." Scorpius put the paper quickly behind his back, hoping Harry might not notice.

"Oh great. I just love it when we start the morning with 'huh-oh.' That always bodes well. What is it?"

"Erm, I think I drank the last of the juice." Scorpius did his best not to make eye contact.

Harry held up the nearly full bottle. "Try again."

"Yeah, um, you're _really_ not going to like this. Maybe I should make us some breakfast and—"

"Hand it over." Harry's arm stretched out towards Scorpius and he waggled his fingers.

Grudgingly, Scorpius handed over the newspaper. "Now Harry, I know this—"

"Holy Hell!" Rubbing his hand over his eyes, Harry gave Scorpius a look through his fingers then glanced down at the picture of them kissing on the front page. "How did this—"

Another owl landed on the window ledge. "Oh boy. I guess my father has seen today's paper."

"Just wonderful," Harry said with a sigh.

____spacer____


End file.
